


deus duellis

by whycallie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycallie/pseuds/whycallie
Summary: In your eyes Chazz Princeton was a god, but he just saw you as another face in the crowd.





	deus duellis

The first time you ever saw him was when he beat his elder brother in a duel and saved duel academy. His high confidence was enough for you to be attracted to him, but he also had the looks of a vampiric god. That pasty white skin along with that black spikey hair, not to mention his skinny body – he was the poster boy for good looks. But who could forget his most iconic feature, his cheer.

 

_Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!_

That cheer haunted your dreams. Sure, Jayden had “Get yer game on!”, but wasn’t nearly as iconic as “Chazz it up!” or “You go bye-bye!” and everyone knew it. Chazz Princeton was a dueling god, and you were his loyal follower. His skills were unmatched, who else could beat tons of rare cards with monsters with 500 or less attack points? No one, that’s who.

 

Lost in your thoughts about the future King of Games, you had failed to notice that you had run into someone. Looking at the person to apologize, you looked into the steel gray eyes of the man who had stole your heart. You were at a loss for words, you were face to face with the Chazz. You had only ever seen him from a far, but up close he was much more beautiful.

 

Trying to state your apology to him, you fumbled over your words. The only things coming out of your mouth could only be considered words by babies learning how to say “Mama” or “Dada”. Chazz looked at you strangely, crossing his slender arms over his chest.

 

“Hold on, I think I recognize you from somewhere.” His angelic voice said, “Aren’t you the girl who always sits in the front row whenever I duel?”

 

You were shocked, he recognized you? “Um, yes! I’m a huge fan of you!” you quickly said. “You’re the best duelist here! Way better than Jayden Yuki!”

 

His arms were still crossed over his chest, but his ever so dreamy smirk appeared on his face. “Heh, at least someone recognizes my talent.”

 

“Of course! You are the future King of Games after all!” You said smiling brightly.

 

His classic smirk still on his beautiful lips, “I like you, whoever you are. I’ll see you at my next duel. The Chazz is out.” He said walking away from you toward his dorm room.

 

You couldn’t believe it, Chazz Princeton actually had a conversation with you. He recognized you and he was expecting you at his next duel. This was quite possibly the best day of your slightly sad life.

 

Chazz ‘Dueling God’ Princeton had singly handedly ruined your life, and you were okay with it.

 


End file.
